


I forgot

by spikewil



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	1. Chapter 1

***Sunnydale, five months after Buffy’s death***

“Anya, what do you mean you’re leaving me?” Xander called out desperately. “I know it’s been rough, but you don’t need to leave.”

“I’m not staying here any longer now that there’s no Slayer to protect the Hellmouth from opening!” Anya shrieked, already packing her clothes and her personal things. She had tried to stay in Sunnydale and to love him for Xander’s sake, but she couldn’t pretend any longer.

“I love you, Xander. But I’m not in love with you anymore and I haven’t been for a few months now,” Anya said bluntly, not seeing the hurt look on Xander’s face.

Anya left the apartment and drove off to God knows where, leaving Xander standing alone in his apartment. The young man sat down and cried. Another woman he loved had left him. He stood up, took his jacket and left to find the nearest liquor store.

 

**Two hours later**

 

Oz drove back into town, shocked at the clear signs of vandalism, robberies and other examples of demon activity. He had been away in Canada for a year and it was painfully obvious that the Slayer no longer patrolled the town. He had called Willow a month ago, from Inuvik, Yukon, only to learn that Buffy had died. Pragmatic as usual, he had offered to come back to Sunnydale. Perhaps he could help the others with patrolling.

He stepped on the brake to stop the van when he spotted Xander swaying across the streets. Because it was still daylight, Oz was surprised to see that the boy had been drinking.

Oz stepped out of the van and carefully walked towards Xander. “Hey, Xander!” Oz greeted, only to be kissed by him. Shocked, he opened his mouth to ask Xander what he was doing but the boy took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and suck his own very skillfully. Oz understood now why Willow had had so much trouble trying to resist her best friend’s charm. The boy was a great kisser! When Xander pulled back, Oz had difficulty understanding what the boy was telling him.

“Anshya lefts me. Why dosh all thes girls leave meh? Ams I that ugly? Maysbe I’m bad in bedsh or a hor…horr…bads kisser,” Xander mumbled to himself.

“Xander, did Anya leave you?” Oz asked. That part was the only thing he could recognize from the babbling.

“Yesh, Ansya lefts me becaushh nowshh no Slaysher heres!” Xander slurred.

“Okay. Let’s go. It’s almost sundown. I’ll take you to Willow. She’s still your best friend, isn’t she?” Oz asked.

“Yesh, Willow wills takeshhs cares of mesh,” Xander answered, leaning heavily on Oz’s shoulders to keep standing.

“You smelsh good,” Xander mumbled in Oz’s ear.

The wolf staggered when Xander placed his whole weight on Oz. Suddenly, he felt a tongue tracing his earlobe, making him shiver. 

Xander bit the soft flesh of Oz’s earlobe and was glad to hear Oz growl in pleasure. He pulled back and looked at Oz. He wasn’t sure if the small werewolf was really there or if this was a hallucination induced by alcohol. But Oz’s lips were begging to be kissed and Xander couldn’t say no. He leaned forward and kissed Oz deeply again.

Oz gasped, he couldn’t believe Xander was kissing him again. As far as he knew, the boy wasn’t gay or bisexual but Xander was still kissing him passionately. Maybe he was wrong!

Xander was enjoying himself. He had no idea that kissing a man could be this good. Xander moaned and pushed himself against Oz. He pushed his tongue inside the werewolf’s gasping mouth. He traced his tongue against Oz’s palate and teeth before duelling with Oz’s tongue. Nibbling and sucking, he used all his skills to drive the wolf wild.

The werewolf couldn’t stop the kissing because he was enjoying it very much. He did, however, push Xander backwards towards his van. He interrupted the scorching kiss to open his van. He pushed Xander onto the comfortable mattress he had used during his journey, stepped inside and closed the door. Xander was lying on his back looking wantonly at Oz.

Oz’s wolf wanted to be taken by Xander and his lust for the boy became stronger than his control. Before Oz knew it, he was straddling Xander and his hands couldn’t stop touching and caressing the boy’s strong and muscled body. He leaned forward and kissed Xander hard while moving his clothed cock against Xander’s.

On his way through Canada’s northern-forested provinces Oz had met David, an older alpha male werewolf. He had learned much from David’s experience on how to control his wolf during the full moons. The alpha male had also taught him how to be with another man and how to fuck one. Contrary to his initial belief, Oz had found out not only that he was bisexual like Willow but also that he wasn’t an alpha himself. The Dingoes, the Scoobies, Willow and Veruca were, in fact, good examples of his need to belong to someone or a pack. This deeply embedded need prevented him from being able to be a successful pack’s leader.

Xander moaned, the pleasure coursing through his body was making him feel more sober. He was fully aware that he was kissing his old friend Oz and getting more and more aroused with each touch of the young werewolf. He kissed Oz back while his hands pulled at his shirt, eager to touch the smaller man. The kiss was briefly interrupted so that they could both undress their shirts and remove their jeans. Within no time, the two men were naked, Oz still straddling Xander.

“Xander, are you sure…?” Oz moaned when his cock touched Xander’s hard cock. 

“Oz, shut up and kiss me,” Xander instructed, holding Oz’s head when the man did as ordered.

The men writhed against each other. Oz broke the kiss a second time and reached for one of the drawers he had in his van. He took out lube and handed it to Xander who was looking at him strangely. Oz smiled and opened the tube, squeezing an amount of lube on Xander’s fingers. He brought the hand to his little pucker and placed Xander’s fingers against it.

Xander suddenly understood what Oz meant and slowly inserted one finger inside the tight hole. He gasped at the feeling of tightness but continued when Oz moaned and pushed back. A second finger joined the first and then Xander started scissoring, stretching Oz thoroughly. When he added a third finger, it slipped in easily. He continued stretching until Oz stopped him.

“I’m ready!” Oz growled out. The boy kept hitting his prostate without knowing it. The pleasure was coursing through his body and he needed to be filled. He positioned himself above Xander’s hard cock and sank down slowly. Oz closed his eyes enjoying the feel of being filled. “Xander, angle your hips and try to feel yourself bumping into something inside me,” Oz instructed.

“Like this?” Xander smirked. He knew Oz was thinking he didn’t know where the prostate was hid and what its purpose was. Well, to tell the truth, he didn’t know what the purpose of the little nub was, but it sure as hell made a man fill with pleasure. He angled his hips and pushed right into Oz’s prostate.

“You knew!” Oz gasped through his pleasure. 

“I had Anya!” Xander said seriously, like it would explain everything to Oz. “She liked to experiment with toys,” he added when Oz didn’t seem to understand.

“Oh,” Oz answered dazedly. 

Xander pushed up harder as Oz sank down faster. They continued that rhythm until Xander felt himself on the edge of coming. He reached out and took Oz’s hard cock into his hand and pumped him roughly. “Come!” Xander ordered at the moment when he felt himself coming inside the werewolf.

Oz howled when he came the moment Xander ordered him to come. He collapsed on top of Xander and they both fell asleep, still intimately joined.

 

****

 

Oz woke up when he felt someone watching him. He opened his eyes and was mesmerized by Xander’s beautiful smile and bright brown eyes. “Hey,” Oz greeted softly. He had expected Xander to flee as soon as he woke up sober.

“Good evening,” Xander said smiling. “Did you sleep well?”

“Uhm…you’re not freaking!” Oz stated quietly, shocked at Xander’s relaxed pose, lying next to him.

“No, why would I freak?” Xander asked surprised.

“Well, considering you’re heterosexual and your girlfriend has just left you, I was expecting you to freak out when you sobered up and realized we had sex.”

“Well, I seem to be gay now and I was sober before we fell asleep!” Xander explained, in a cheery tone.

“You’re gay now? Maybe you’re just bisexual like Willow and me,” Oz replied immediately. “Normally you would freak, just by discussing this. Remember Larry?” Oz insisted.

“Maybe I would, but I have dated several strange women since then. I don’t freak out anymore,” Xander stated and smiled.

Oz nodded his head and closed his eyes. “Maybe we could visit Willow and Tara this evening?” Oz suggested.

“Won’t they know immediately what we have been doing?” Xander replied.

“Maybe, would that matter?” Oz questioned.

“No, not to me,” Xander whispered and leaned forward to peck Oz on the lips before sitting up. He slapped Oz’s ass and climbed out of the van, stretching his muscles.

Oz watched Xander’s body appreciatively and waited for the moment Xander would finally notice he was still naked. Oz giggled at the blushing boy hurriedly climbing back into the van. His giggles turned into a full-blown laughter when Xander started tickling him as payback.

“Who are you? What have you done to Oz? He would never speak so much before!” Xander questioned while he tickled his lover.

“I learned to ask questions and talk more on my journey through life,” Oz answered when Xander finally stopped.

They both got dressed, but it took longer than usual since they continued kissing each other. When they were finally ready to drive to the girls’ home, they saw Spike running by and disappearing into the forest, his duster flapping behind him.

“What’s his rush?” Xander asked, watching the blond vampire disappear.

“I don’t know. Want to go after him?” Oz asked curiously.

“No, I don’t. Let’s go visit Willow, Tara and Dawn,” Xander replied.

“Dawn lives with them? I thought Giles would take care of the teenager,” Oz asked surprised.

“They all live together in the Summers’ house except me. I’m the only one with my own apartment. Speaking of, where are you planning to spend the night? The Summer’s place is full and I don’t think you should camp out in your van so close to the Hellmouth.”

“I was thinking of going to a cheap motel until I could find some apartment,” Oz replied.

“Well, why don’t you share my apartment? You could have your own room and we could help each other out,” Xander offered anxiously.

“Really? And what about us?” Oz whispered, still afraid he had made a mistake by fucking Xander. It wouldn’t be the first one he made in his life.

“Why don’t we give it some time and see where this is going?” Xander asked carefully. He liked Oz a lot and hoped the boy would give him a chance to make something out of this. 

Oz was surprised. He would never have dreamed about living with Xander, but now that the boy had offered, he couldn’t say no. Maybe this was where his life belonged. “I would love to.”


	2. Chapter 2

***Four months later – 9 p.m.***

 

“Willow! Tara!” Oz yelled when he entered the girls’ home while carrying a wounded Xander.

“What happened?” Willow cried out when she saw how badly wounded Xander was.

“He was attacked by a demon while protecting me,” Oz replied, unable to stop his tears from falling. Xander and he had started a relationship soon after Oz’s moved into Xander’s apartment. He couldn’t lose him, not now that he had finally found someone to belong to.

“Tara, should we do a healing spell?” Willow asked her girlfriend. 

“Yes, we should. But we must do it quickly,” Tara answered after inspecting Xander’s wound. They couldn’t wait for Giles and Dawn to come home. Dawn had managed to convince Giles to accompany her to the Spring Fair that was being held near the ruins of the Old Sunnydale High School.

Willow began chanting the spell. “Willow, NO!” Tara shouted when she heard her girlfriend reciting the wrong words.

The red-headed witch finished the chanting and looked questioningly at Tara. “What did I do wrong this time?” Willow whispered fearfully.

“That’s a healing and a revealing spell,” Tara answered, taking Willow in her arms. Both witches and Oz watched Xander’s wound. They were pleased at the rapid progress of Xander’s healing until, all of a sudden, they saw Xander’s eyes glowing green.

“Girls, get out of the house!” Oz demanded, knowing Xander’s glowing eyes meant the girls might be in danger. He didn’t know if the hyena would recognize them as pack. The werewolf had encountered the hyena several times during their lovemaking.

Xander felt his wound heal but also the hyena slipping into control. He tried to fight back the hyena’s spirit but it was too strong. Before giving up control of his body to the animal lurking inside him, Xander hoped he would return to his normal state soon. He didn’t want to wake up and find out he had eaten another live pig. 

Finally in control, the hyena looked around and saw Oz . Her animal instincts recognized her own scent on the werewolf and demanded to take Oz as her mate. But something was missing, she also wanted to claim the blond vampire. She had wanted the vampire every time she had picked up his scent in the house, only to find him already gone before she could have him in her arms. The hyena called its mates with a fast whooping sound.

 

*****

 

Spike felt strange. A sudden feeling of lust and arousal spread through his body and the only thing he could think of was the Slayer’s Whelp. After Buffy had died, he sometimes visited the Nibblit, but he always left before the Whelp or the werewolf would show up. The blond vampire wanted to be part of that relationship but was certain they didn’t want him.

He ran towards the Summers’ place just in time to see Glinda and Red leaving the house in a hurry. He waited for them to be far away from the house before entering it himself.

The moment he stepped inside, the door closed behind him and he was pushed against the wall. Xander was kissing him deeply and he closed his eyes. He groaned when the kiss ended as abruptly as it had started.

“Undress! Both of you!” Xander ordered, stepping back to give the vampire some room.

Only then did Spike realize that he wasn’t the only one in the house. He had forgotten about Oz, Xander’s lover. 

Oz quickly undressed himself and watched Spike standing in shock against the wall. When the wolf was naked, he stepped towards the vampire and began to undress Spike.

Xander watched impatiently the two men getting rid of their clothes. He undressed himself and walked towards the two men he recognized as his pack.

Xander pushed Oz away from Spike before he could finish undressing the vampire. He guided the werewolf towards the couch and positioned him on his back while leering at the shocked vampire.

Spike snapped out of his shock and finished removing his boots and black jeans. Naked and fully erect, he walked towards Xander and touched his tanned and well-muscled back, a nice bonus from all the hours doing hard construction work.

Xander straightened himself when he felt the soft touch. He turned around and embraced Spike who pressed himself against Xander, in order to get some friction on his hard cock. 

Oz watched from his place up towards the embraced couple. He didn’t feel jealous at all, he had always known the vampire would join their relationship. Both men had discussed their attraction towards the blond vampire and Oz knew neither he nor Xander would let Spike go after this spell wore off.

Spike moaned when the kiss deepened and Xander cupped his ass. 

Xander lifted the vampire’s legs, which made Spike place them around Xander’s waist. The young man walked them towards the couch, placed the moaning vampire at Oz’s feet and ordered Spike to lie on top of Oz. Spike did as he was told and carefully lay atop the small red headed wolf that looked lustfully at him.

Oz and Spike kissed each other, while Xander grabbed the lube that was still inside the jeans he had discarded next to the couch. Xander slicked two fingers of his right hand and pressed them fingers into Oz’s tight hole. He pushed them into the werewolf’s prostate which made Oz howl with pleasure.

Spike watched Oz’s face change slightly to werewolf form when Xander brought him pleasure. He felt oddly left out, but howled his own pleasure when Xander entered him roughly without preparation.

Xander had been watching Spike’s pale ass while preparing Oz and decided that Spike needed to belong to the pack. He pressed his chest against Spike’s back and positioned his cock at the puckered entrance, pushing inside in one stroke without slicking himself or Spike. He knew the vampire would enjoy the pain mixed with the pleasure.

Oz knew Xander was planning to claim Spike, but he didn’t think it would be this soon. *It must be the spell,* Oz thought to himself.

Spike pushed back and filled himself deeper with Xander’s cock. He jumped in surprise when he felt Xander place his hard cock at Oz’s entrance while Oz wrapped his legs around Spike’s waist, pressing his feet flat against Xander’s chest. He looked down, pushed and watched with interest his cock disappearing into the werewolf’s slicked channel.

Xander pulled out and pushed back inside, causing Spike to be pushed deeper inside Oz.

Xander held a fast rhythm, reached around and took Oz’s cock into his hand. He pumped hard and soon felt the wolf’s semen coating his hand.

Oz felt his orgasm slam through him and his whole body tensed, which made him squeeze his ass around Spike’s cock. The vampire howled as his orgasm spread through his body.

Xander howled his lovers’ names before shooting inside Spike, coating the vampire’s insides with his semen. He pressed his face in Spike’s neck and bit down hard, breaking skin.

The vampire howled a second time when Xander bit his jugular, marking him as his mate. Spike couldn’t stop the blackness surrounding him and passed out with a smile on his face.

Xander pulled out of the vampire and pulled Spike’s cock out of Oz. Both men noticed that Spike had passed out. They shuffled and rearranged the vampire until he was lying alone on the couch. 

Oz stood next to the couch, looking at the blissful smile on the vampire’s face until Xander suddenly got behind him, and forced him to kneel on the floor. Oz squeaked when he felt Xander kneeling behind him and pulling his slicked hole onto a still hard cock, entering him again, pistoning in and out of him.

Xander had started moving faster and pulled him further back onto his lap in order to place his face in Oz’s neck. Oz knew instantly that he was being claimed as well. He started moving back and forth, making Xander pound his prostate. He was surprised when his orgasm swept through him, coating the carpet with his semen.

Xander closed his eyes and moaned loudly when he came, coating the werewolf’s inner walls. He placed his mouth on Oz’s jugular and bit down hard, also breaking skin and drinking two mouthfuls of blood before licking the bite clean. He embraced his mate and both looked dazedly at the still passed out vampire on the couch.

“Xander? Are you okay?” Oz asked curiously, now that the boy was acting like himself again.

“I’m fine. How about you? Are you ready to have a vampire in our relationship?” Xander questioned.

“I’m good. Yes, I want the vamp to be ours,” Oz answered, while touching Spike’s relaxed face.

“Good, because I don’t want him to leave,” Xander replied. “Let’s get dressed and go to our apartment. We will call the girls on our cell phone when we arrive there.”

Oz nodded his agreement, cleaned himself and got dressed. When he and Xander were dressed, Spike stirred and saw the men were fully clothed and ready to leave the house. Fear crossed face. Had he just been used again? He stood up and took a fighting stance even though he was still naked. It was a defensive move he had learned to adopt whenever Drusilla played with his feelings and cheated on him with Angelus, abandoning him to his own fate.

Xander saw Spike’s usual snarky expression and understood the vampire thought he had been a victim to someone else’s will again. He approached the vampire and kissed the vampire deeply, leaving Spike stunned and dazed.

“Spike, get dressed. We are taking you home with us,” Xander instructed, leering at the naked vampire standing in the middle of the Summers’ house.

“You are? Really? Will I stay with you? Will we be a threesome?” Spike babbled while dressing.

“You’ve been listening to Dawn and Willow, haven’t you?” Xander asked smiling.

Spike blushed when he realised he had just babbled like Willow. He was embraced by the two men and guided outside towards his new home.

 

*****

 

Willow and Tara saw the three men leaving the house. They slowly walked back towards their home and entered. Willow gaped at the couch and the carpet, they hadn’t even bothered to clean it up. She snapped out of her thoughts when Tara started cleaning the mess before Giles came home.

Willow and Tara were sitting on the floor watching TV when Giles and Dawn arrived.

The watcher stood still in the living room. “What the bloody hell happened here?” Giles asked when he realized the room smelled of rough sweaty sex.

“Xander had sex with Oz and Spike,” Tara said bluntly, with a satisfied smile, surprising the girls and Giles. They had never heard the shy soft spoken witch so matter-of-factly before.

Giles was speechless at the girl’s statement and gawked at both witches, especially when Willow confirmed her girlfriend’s revelations by nodding her head affirmatively.


	3. Chapter 3

***Buffy’s grave – a year after she died***

Dawn, Giles, Tara, Willow, Spike, Oz and Xander were sitting around Buffy’s grave. It was a year after she died and they decided they would visit Buffy together, instead of each one alone like they used to.

Dawn sat between Tara and Giles while Willow sat between Tara’s legs. They all told Buffy what they had done this year, how Dawn was doing and how Sunnydale was doing without the Slayer.

Oz was quietly telling Buffy how he had become involved with Xander and Spike. Xander, however, watched Spike fidgeting and not looking at the girl’s grave.

“Spike, are you okay?” Xander asked worriedly.

The vampire looked up at hearing his name and tried to hide his tear-filled eyes before meeting Xander’s gaze, but it didn’t work. The tears were already falling and Xander and Oz pulled him into their embrace.

“What’s wrong?” Oz questioned.

“Nothing, I just can’t stand this place,” Spike mumbled ashamed.

“Spike, you love cemeteries, especially if you can kill something,” Giles replied quietly.

“I can’t tell you,” Spike whispered and hid his face in Xander’s neck, hoping they would leave him alone.

“Then show them,” Willow suggested.

A bright flash surrounded the threesome and they disappeared.

“Willow, what have you done?” Giles demanded angrily.

“I didn’t do anything. I made a suggestion, nothing more,” Willow defended herself.

“Then who did this?” Dawn asked calmly. The disappearance of her friends didn’t even phase her. Strange stuff always happened when they were out together. This was Sunnydale, after all.

 

*****

 

The three men blinked, trying to get past the dizziness that had suddenly taken a hold of them. They frowned when they realised something had teleported them into what seemed to be the Summers’ bathroom.

“What happened? How did we end up here? Did Willow use magic again? Can’t we ever have a ritual that goes well, for a change?” Xander babbled while looking around. 

Before Oz could answer Xander, they both heard Spike muttering the word ‘no’ repeatedly. Startled, they looked at Spike who was looking paler than his usual self. 

Puzzled, Xander and Oz tried find the source of Spike’s distress. All of a sudden, the bathroom door and Buffy entered. Beautiful as ever, a flash of hope made their hearts skip a few beats. However, they quickly noticed the girl didn’t see them. It could only be an illusion or a dream, Xander thought, and he felt the same pang of loss that had plagued him every day since her death. 

The threesome watched Buffy preparing herself for a bath. They weren’t able to leave and Spike was getting frantic. Xander and Oz were trying their best to calm down their lover when another Spike walked into the bathroom, locked the door and started arguing with Buffy. It suddenly dawned on Xander why Spike was so upset. The vampire had once told him he had tried to force Buffy to admit she loved him as much as he loved her. 

Trying to ignore the ugly scene that was happening right in front of them, Xander embraced his lover who was trying to blend himself into Xander’s body. He had never seen the vampire look so terrified, with a haunted look in his eyes. Unable to stop watching what he had done to the girl, Spike was reliving all the pain and despair he had felt that day, the shame that had followed him ever since.

“Spike, what is this? Why are we seeing this?” Oz asked sadly.

“Spike tried to rape Buffy two months before she died,” Xander answered instead as he hugged the blond vampire tightly to his chest.

Xander sadly watched Spike’s past abuse but, as his distraught lover had told him, he witnessed how the vampire stopped when he realised what he had done. The scene made him remember his own attack on the girl. Xander turned to look at Oz. The boy was looking as sad as they were.

The scene suddenly faded and changed from the bathroom to the library. This time, they saw Oz trapped in the cage and Buffy sitting watch. Oz whimpered as he looked at Veruca hitting the Slayer and opening the cage, before running away again.

Spike stepped back from Xander’s embrace when he heard Oz making uncomfortable noises. Though these were only shadows of the past, he knew how painful they could be. He watched them closely, stunned to see he hadn’t been the only one to attack the girl. The werewolf had gone as far as sniffing and licking Buffy’s neck and breasts. The girl was knocked unconsciousness. Spike walked towards the smaller man and took Oz into his arms. He felt Xander stepping in front of him and together they embraced the young werewolf.

Xander saw the werewolf stop sniffing Buffy and running out of the library before the scene changed again.

“You have never told anyone, have you?” Xander whispered.

Oz shook his head and buried his head against Spike’s chest. 

Only Xander saw the scene changing again into something he didn’t want to see. Spike and Oz noticed Xander’s sudden tension and looked up to see their gentle lover was the one attacking and forcing Buffy this time.

Xander whimpered as he relived his attack on Buffy. Now he was the one being embraced by his lovers and he soaked up their comfort.

As suddenly as they had disappeared, they reappeared at Buffy’s grave, with the others staring at them.

“Are you okay?” Dawn asked, relieved to see them back, even though she saw how sad they were all looking.

“We’re fine. We’re going home,” Xander announced and guided his lovers back to their apartment.

Dawn, Giles, Willow and Tara sadly watched them walk away. All four of them hoped the threesome would be okay, even though they didn’t know what had happened.

 

*****

 

After entering their home, they collapsed on the couch…exhausted. Xander looked at his lovers and even though he was tired, his heart and mind needed to claim them again. He pulled Spike on his lap and began kissing the vampire thoroughly while placing his arm around Oz’s waist pulling him closer.

Spike moaned, he loved it when his mate ravished him like this; he felt two pair of hands undressing and stroking him. His skin was on fire, ablaze with pleasure. He rocked, giving his cock the friction it needed.

Oz couldn’t sit still and sat behind Spike. He stroked every patch of skin he could reach and enjoyed the moans he got from Spike.

Xander continued kissing him until he needed to breathe. He pulled back and unzipped his jeans, pushing it down his thighs. Because of the burdens on his lap, that went slow. Xander grabbed his cock and slicked it with his pre-come before taking Spike by the hips and guiding him closer until his cock rested at the vampire’s entrance.

Oz watched with fascination how Xander’s cock disappeared into the tight ass of his vampire. He placed his hands on the ass cheeks and spread them, watching Xander’s cock sliding in. He groaned, getting horny by the sight.

Spike mewled as Xander slid inside him, took Xander’s face in his hands and kissed him again. He pushed down, taking the thick cock deep inside.

“Oz, sit on Spike’s cock!” Xander instructed the young werewolf.

Oz stood up and manoeuvred himself between Spike and Xander and pushed himself onto Spike’s cock. He held still and waited for another command.

Xander didn’t voice his commands, he simply started to thrust upwards hitting Spike’s prostate. The vampire was shivering and with each thrust inside, it made him thrust into Oz. Xander was the only one moving and both Oz and Spike didn’t want to disrupt the young man’s movements.

Spike was panting harshly and felt his orgasm come closer and finally coursing through his body. He jerked inside Oz and his semen filled the werewolf’s tight channel.

Xander felt Spike squeeze his cock and howled as he came inside the vampire. He watched Oz close his eyes and then he felt wetness on his chest, knowing that Oz had climaxed as well.

Oz couldn’t control his orgasm as it slammed through his body. He collapsed against Xander and snuggled.

“Let’s get to the bedroom to snuggle,” Xander instructed; he entangled himself from his lovers, stood up and guided them into the bedroom.

Spike laid down and within seconds he had Oz and Xander curled around him, pressing their bodies against his.

 

*****

 

Spike woke up startled and looked quickly around the room. He noticed Oz and Xander doing the same.

“Did you dream about Buffy?” Oz asked softly. He wasn’t sure what to think of it.

“Yes, she forgave me,” Spike said tearfully.

“She forgave me, too,” Xander answered before embracing his two lovers before falling asleep again.

“Me too!” Oz yelped when Xander suddenly pinched his ass. He snuggled against Spike and promptly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

***The Magic Shop – 9 p.m., two months later***

Spike stood with his back against the bookcase watching his family. Xander and Oz were sitting on the chairs looking worriedly at the vampire, while the girls were huddled together on the only couch in the shop. Giles was standing near Spike looking at one of his books which was currently in the vampire’s hands.

“Spike, please tell us why we are here! We’re worried about you. You have been throwing up every morning for the last two months. You won’t let us do anything, not even taking you to the demon doctor Giles had recommended. Please tell us!” Xander babbled worriedly.

Spike smiled but didn’t answer any of those questions. “’Kay, guess it’s time. Here’s a photocopy of something I found in one of Giles’ stuffy books. Y’ know, the one on vampire lore? Read it and tell me what you understand from it,” he instructed.

After Oz read the text, he looked at Spike and sniffed the air. It couldn’t be? “Uh...Spike? This says that when a vampire is bonded by unselfish love to a human mate, he can become pregnant,” he said, rephrasing what he had just read.

Spike nodded his head and looked at Xander. The young man seemed to be lost in thought, trying to reconcile what he knew about vampires and this new piece of information. His face was a sight to behold: a deep frown on his forehead, his nose all scrunched up, his lips slightly apart as if he had so many questions bubbling inside him he wasn’t even able to voice them... He still was the sexiest man, demon or human Spike had ever met. Not that he would ever admit that aloud, mind you. Xander already had too much power over him. Pulling himself back to the moment, the vampire waited anxiously for the quarter to drop.

“You’re pregnant?” Xander finally questioned, realisation dawning on him. He was going to be a father, he thought excitedly. “Why haven’t you told us before?”

“I forgot?” Spike replied sheepishly, looking at the floor. He remembered how hard he had laughed when Angelus first told him about this possibility. He had thought his Grandsire was only pulling his leg and had filed the information away as a bad vampire joke or a trick to avoid human lovers. Angelus was a possessive bastard, after all. He truly hadn’t thought about it again until he realised the reason why he was being nauseous every morning for the past couple of months. 

“About time you told us, Blondie!” Willow said, a mischievous grin on her face.

“What?” Spike asked, surprised.

“We found out you were pregnant a month ago and researched it in the book you mentioned,” Willow said.

“How did you know?” Spiked asked, puzzled about the witches’ clairvoyance. He had only figured it out himself a couple of days ago. 

“I can read auras and yours has silver twinkles now. Normally only pregnant women have that aura, so I told Willow and we researched it. We didn’t say anything, because you had to figure it out yourself,” Tara answered, proud that she hadn’t stuttered one word.

“Spike, you haven’t answered Xander’s question yet. Are you pregnant?” Oz asked curiously.

“Yes, I am,” Spike muttered. “And you guys are going to be aunties and grandpa,” he added while looking at the rest of their friends . “The little one is gonna need a family,” Spike announced while hugging his belly, still unsure whether his mates and friends would accept his child.

Dawn couldn’t believe her friend was pregnant. “I’m going to be an aunt?” she shrieked happily. Spike suddenly had his arms filled by an enthusiastic teenage girl. Behind her, Willow and Tara were smiling and waiting for their turn to hug him. Spike was glad the girls were happy about the baby but he kept glancing at his lovers, waiting for their reaction.

Oz waited until the girls were back at the research table, discussing baby clothes and shopping trips. He then stood up and together with Xander he walked towards their nervous mate. “Xander, we’re going to be parents, ” Oz said softly while placing his hand on Spike’s belly.

A flash of hope made Spike’s eyes twinkle, but he kept quiet, waiting for Xander’s reaction.

“We need to fix the office into a nursery! And buy baby clothes, and a crib!” Xander exclaimed happily. “Oh God, I know nothing about babies but I’ll learn quick. I’ll even make the furniture for the nursery!” Xander was dizzy with joy. He had always liked children but due to his choice of mates he had never thought there would be a chance to raise his own.

“Does this mean you accept us?” Spike whispered unsure.

“Yes, of course we accept you. You are our mate…our pregnant mate. We love you,” Oz answered when he heard the soft-spoken question. Xander and Oz embraced their lover to prove their love and acceptance once again. No matter how many times they told him how much he was loved, they knew Spike had been rejected so many times in the past that he still had trouble believing they wouldn’t leave him one day.

Spike let out a huge sigh of relief and basked in the warmth and love his mates were willing to give him, a soulless chipped not-so-Big-Bad-anymore vampire. All the pain and suffering he had endured at the hands of the Master, Angelus, Drusilla and the Initiative had led him to this perfect moment. He would go through it all again just to find himself back in the arms of his mates right now.

“When are you due?” Giles finally asked, still reeling from the shock. As far as he knew, this was a completely undocumented case. 

“I’m due in October,” Spike replied, looking up from Xander’s chest where he had nestled himself. “ Vampire pregnancies only take five months. I have been visiting the demon doctor you recommended and he has given me several lists, tips and suggestion for me to read. I’m already two months pregnant,” Spike answered the Watcher’s question. 

“Spike, you used the word Grandpa a few moments ago,” Giles continued. “Am I to infer you want me to be your child’s grandfather?” He wanted to ask so many questions, but he could tell the vampire didn’t need that right now.

“You are like a father to us, Giles, even though I’m older than you,” Spike answered slyly. He could see Giles itching to ask more questions about this unexpected turn of events but he appreciated the old ex-Watcher for holding them back.

Giles sat dreamily on a nearby chair, already seeing himself with a grandchild.

“Spike, I think you broke him!” Oz stated, grinning. 

*****

 

“Xander! Could use some help here!” Oz called out of the bedroom where the vampire had pinned him against the door. 

Xander heard the call from the kitchen and sighed, still exhausted from entertaining his vampire for several hours the day before. The vampire was four months pregnant now and after finishing the nursery, they would finally have time for other things. Or so they thought. Oz hadn’t helped him out the day before, claiming his cock hurt. Time for a little payback... Let the werewolf try getting out of this situation on his own.

The vampire was experiencing severe mood swings. Spike could suddenly grab either Oz or Xander and kiss them or touch their asses and cocks in public. Other times he would be overly emotional, hugging the girls and Giles or crying when a human died. But mostly he usually just undressed himself and demanded to be fucked.

Oz knew Xander wasn’t going to help him and let himself be dragged onto the bed. He undressed himself and wondered why he had dressed anyway. The vampire wanted to be fucked almost all day long.

The werewolf watched Spike get in position on his hands and knees. He kneeled behind the vampire and placed his cock at his eager lover’s entrance.

Xander heard the noises coming from the bedroom and couldn’t stop himself from stepping into the room. He stood in the doorway and watched the coupling between his mates. They were beautiful. He was startled when he heard loud knocking on the front door. He closed the bedroom and walked to the front door. As he opened it, he heard Spike and Oz cry out their pleasure and noticed that the girls and Giles had heard them as well.

“Come in and don’t mind my mates. They’re busy,” Xander said blushing.

“Yes, we can hear that, but we are here for Spike,” Willow answered. She watched her friend closing the door before leaving to the kitchen. 

Dawn squealed when Spike entered the living room dressed only in sweatpants, showing everybody his extended naked belly. The girls surrounded the vampire, while Oz came out of the bedroom and sat sated on the couch.

Giles watched his children interact and decided to join Xander in the kitchen. “Are you okay?” he asked the young man.

“I’m fine, just tired. I didn’t know keeping a pregnant vampire happy would be so exhausting,” Xander answered with a smile and looked adoringly at the blond vampire, snuggled up against Oz.

“Xander, come on! We have presents!” Willow called out. She knew Giles wanted to talk to Xander, but she wanted to give out their presents first.

“Sweetie, calm down. They aren’t running away,” Tara said softly, trying to calm down the excited witch.

“Did I hear presents? I love getting presents,” Xander exclaimed loudly.

“The presents are for Spike,” Tara answered quietly.

“Oh! Well, open them, Spike!” Xander replied, still a bit bouncy at the idea of gifts.

Spike laughed at his lover and accepted Tara’s gift. He unwrapped it gently, without tearing the paper and showed his lovers what he had been given by Tara.

Oz took the baby clothes, carefully examined each piece before placing it over Spike’s belly. “These will be for you,” Oz whispered to their child.

Spike jumped when their baby kicked the vampire in the ribs near Oz’s cheek. “He knows!” Spike exclaimed happily and began placing each piece of clothing separately on his stomach and giggling each time their energetic baby responded. 

*****

Dawn, Tara, Willow and Giles were ready to leave when Spike had another mood swing. Xander was thanking them for the gifts and their visit when Spike started to undress Oz in the middle of the living room. He dragged the werewolf towards their bed and ordered Xander to join them in the bedroom.

“It’s just five months, right? Please tell me?” Xander begged.

Giles just smiled and didn’t answer the question. He hurried the girls and himself out before they would witness a scene he didn’t want in his memories.

“Xander, get down here NOW!” Spike shouted.

Xander sighed and slowly walked to the bedroom hoping the vampire’s stamina would fade in a couple of days.


	5. Chapter 5

***The boys’ apartment***

The vampire was feeling uncomfortable and his back hurt. Oz had suggested a backrub. As Spike was standing up to prepare himself for the massage, he froze.

“Spike, are you okay?” Oz questioned, when he noticed that Spike wasn’t following him. He looked down and saw a puddle of water around Spike’s feet. “XANDER!!!!” he shouted when he realised Spike’s water had broken.

“What’s wrong?” Xander asked worried, rushing to the bedroom to find his lovers staring at the floor.

Spike felt water wetting his pants and pooling around his feet. He stared at the floor, vaguely hearing Oz cry out for Xander until he felt himself guided to the bed. He looked up to see Xander preparing the bed before turning to undress him.

 

*****

 

The girls and Giles had decided to visit the boys that day. Before they could knock on the door, they heard Spike screaming. They rushed inside and looked at the chaos, Oz was frantically calling the doctor, Xander was running back and forth between the kitchen and the bedroom and Spike was cursing a blue streak from the bedroom.

Willow and Dawn walked towards Oz and took the phone from his hands. Willow handed the phone to Tara while she and Dawn tried to calm the young man down.

Tara listened to the doctor and understood that the man couldn’t make it; he had other priorities. That meant they would have to deliver the baby themselves. She listened carefully to the doctor’s explanations before hanging up the phone.

Tara looked around and noticed instantly that the chaos wasn’t settling down. Willow, Dawn and Giles’s raised voices had been added to the mix and the resulting noise was deafening. Gathering all her courage, the shy blonde witch stood up straight before bravely raising her voice as much as she could. “SILENCE!”

Oz stopped whimpering, Xander stopped mid walk to the kitchen and the others just stared at her, shocked to hear the girl’s shout.

“Willow, boil water! Dawn, find me clean sheets! Mr. Giles, sterilize a knife for me! Oz, Xander, follow me!” Tara instructed, proud that she had managed to say all that without stuttering.

Oz and Xander meekly followed the young witch while the others rushed to do their assigned chores.

Entering the bedroom, she found the vampire naked, sweating and whimpering at the pain.

“Spike, it’s me,” Tara gently whispered to Spike who was staring at her. “Xander, prepare a low warm bath; fill it halfway,” Tara instructed Xander who nodded.

“Oz, help Spike stand while I clean the sheets. When Xander comes out of the bathroom, help Spike into the bath. Call me when you and Xander have finished cooling down Spike,” Tara continued instructing Oz.

While the lovers were in the bathroom, she quickly removed the wet sheets from the bed and replaced them with the ones she had found in the wardrobe. Too bad she hadn’t found another set. She would like to change the bed again after the delivery of Spike’s baby. That moment Dawn came in with a fresh set of bed sheets she had found in the dryer. Tara accepted them and placed them on the nightstand.

Giles entered the room the moment the two lovers were putting Spike back to bed. He watched Tara helping the vampire who was looking at her with grateful eyes. He smiled and after handing Tara the sterilized knife, he left the room and waited with Dawn in the living room.

Willow rushed into the bedroom with the warm water, placing it on the floor nearby the bed and left the room as well, joining Dawn and Giles.

Spike kept breathing through his nose whenever he was hit with a contraction. He concentrated on Tara’s voice who kept talking to him, praising him. 

Tara knew this would be uncomfortable for Spike, but she needed to know how much the vampire was dilated. She spoke soothing words to the distressed vampire and pushed two fingers gently inside his channel. 

Spike’s concentration broke when Tara pushed her fingers inside him. So far only his lovers had touched him there. He whimpered but heard Tara explaining why. He was fully dilated. Tara kept encouraging him, telling him to push when he thought he felt the need to.

Spike felt something slip to his entrance and pushed hard. He felt his lovers holding his legs up and spread wide. He didn’t have the time to question it as another contraction came. He kept pushing until he felt the baby’s head slip out of his entrance. He screamed at the pain.

The vampire breathed as Tara instructed him to. Then he pushed again and howled out his pain as the baby’s shoulders past the outer rim of his anus and slid free from his body. He collapsed, exhausted, while Xander and Oz released his legs and stepped around the bed.

Tara handed Xander and Oz the sterilized knife and instructed them to cut the umbilical cord before placing the small baby boy into Xander’s arms. She turned back to Spike and made him push out the sack where the baby had stayed for five months.

Oz made Spike sit up and held the vampire in his arms before Xander placed their son in his mother’s arms.

Spike looked at the small, wrinkled face and cried. They had a little boy. He looked at Tara and smiled. “Thank you!” he whispered.

“You’re welcome. What are you going to name him?” Tara asked curiously.

“Tarlan Alex Harris-Osbourne,” Spike answered proudly.

“Tarlan?” Tara questioned.

“Yes, a male version of your name. You helped me deliver him, therefore I thank you,” Spike answered.

Tara smiled shyly and helped the boys cleaning and changing the bed before walking to the door, letting the others enter the bedroom. Willow and Dawn stormed towards the bed, watching Spike and the baby.

Giles entered more slowly and looked proudly at his surrogate son lying on the bed with his child on his chest.

“Tarlan, your grandfather wants to hold you,” Spike whispered to his son, handing the boy to Xander. The young man stood up and placed their son into Giles’ arms who held the baby tightly before sitting down.

 

*****

 

Tara stood outside on the balcony, enjoying the cool wind and watched the family gathered around the proud mother and tiny child. She looked up and hoped Buffy was watching their new family and was happy how everything worked out. A star twinkled and the blond witch knew her answer.


End file.
